


Dean gets frisky with Baby

by doctorsexy_md



Series: Dean the autosexual [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, F/M, NSFW, Satire, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Silly Dean Winchester, The Impala (Supernatural), dean is like 17 or 18, legit, please dont take this seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsexy_md/pseuds/doctorsexy_md
Summary: Dean Winchester is very confused about his feelings towards his father's sexy car. One day when his brother and father are away, he explores this relationship.
Relationships: Deanpala, Impala/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean the autosexual [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153862
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	Dean gets frisky with Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Please Please for the love of everything holy do not take this seriously. This is entirely Mish's fault smh.
> 
> Part One 😋

Dean sat that in the driver’s seat of the Impala, one hand slowly stroking the steering wheel while the other stroked his hard cock. His brother was at school and his father was out at the bar, it was the perfect time to be doing this.  
He slowly pressed his foot against Baby’s gas pedal, careful not to move the car too much.  
“Yeah, you like that baby?” He whispered, hand rubbing faster against the wheel. “You like it when I tease you, huh?”  
Dean didn’t really know what he was doing. He had experimented with the sexy vehicle before, but it had never gone this far. This was the first time he actually had the chance to continue.  
“Shit, just wait till I fuck you.” He groaned, jerking himself faster as he leaned his head back against the leather headrest. “You’re gonna feel my cum leaking out of that pipe, right Baby?” He leaned forward and put his mouth on the horn, dragging his tongue along it. “I’m close baby, gonna cover your pearly seats with my cum.” He moaned out, panting as he waited for his release.  
“Dean! What in God’s name are you doing?!” An all too familiar voice yelled, causing Dean to jump up. He tried to cover himself with his pants as best he could, but it was obvious that he was bare ass naked.  
“U-Uh, dad, it’s not what it looks like.” He gulped, trembling in his seat.  
“It looks like you’re jacking it in my car, Dean!” John yelled as he looked through the window with a face of disgust. “Put your clothes on boy. You’re grounded from the car for a month.” He mumbled.  
Dean gasped as he slipped his shirt on, looking at John with wide eyes. “You can’t ground me from Baby!”  
“I can and I will! I don’t even wanna know what the hell you were doing, just get your ass inside.”  
Dean looked down with a frown as he slowly got out of Baby, his hand caressing her handle as he shut the door. “I’m sorry Baby, I’ll see you soon.”  
John grimaced at Dean as he listened to him, smacking the boy in the back of the head as they both walked inside their motel room. “I’m calling Bobby tomorrow.” He mumbled.  
Dean looked behind them solemnly as they walked, glossing over the car’s beautiful features one last time.


End file.
